Nicole And Her Admirer
by PyroManic97
Summary: One Shot: We get more familiar with Judas as he develops feelings for a certain A.I.


**Hey guys, sorry for my inactivity this year.**

**This account is pretty much inactive. I will have all of my works on my DeviantArt page from now on. But for now, here's a little romance story I came up with.**

* * *

Judas entered the headquarters with caution making sure no one else was in there. He poked his head around the corners like a spy and made his way to the parts room. This was where the team got their computer parts for all of their weapons. Judas opened the door slowly and elegantly smiling that not a single sound was made. He repeated his actions on the other side of the door, which make a faint *click* as it shut, but Judas didn't notice since he sprinted over to one of the drawers full of processes and cpu's.

"Yes, this is just what I need!" he said under his breath. After a few seconds looking for the right parts he needed, he quietly closed the drawer and put them in his pocket. He turned around to head out, but he saw the body of a fellow mobian right in front of him and fell back into the file cabinet behind him before he could process who it was. Judas looked up and saw the lynx in a violet dress, he knew as Nicole.

"Judas?" He heard her say as he stood back up. He tried to say hi back to her, but as soon as he made eye contact, he blushed and just waved.

"What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms.

Judas tilted his head down a little bit looking up at her, as if he was in trouble. "I… My computer's cpu got f-fried… So I-I needed to get a new…" he stuttered having his face turn a light shade of red.

Nicole giggled, realizing it wasn't something to be concerned about. "Well, you don't have to sneak in here to get them. After all, you're a freedom fighter aren't you?"

"Well… yeah." He replied. He lifted his head straight up again and saw her smiling at him. His heart dropped to his stomach, making him giggle himself. Nicole looked at Judas funny, noticing this isn't how he acts around other people.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." She went over to him letting a hand rest on his arm. Judas pulled his arm out of her reach in reaction.

"Tense? No no no no I'm fine! What makes you think I'm tense?" he babbled while backing up to the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but refrained because she thought he didn't want to be bothered.

She finally said "Well… alright then, I guess I'll see you." As she still gave him a concerned look. Judas just waved to her and slid out of the room.

Back at his home, Judas placed the cpu and other stuff onto his computer desk in his room. Then he turned out and headed towards the couch and sat on it holding his legs up to his body. Nicole has been on his mind since he left. He wasn't familiar with the feelings he was having for her, but it was bittersweet. Whenever he's around her, he is no longer laid back and sarcastic like he acts around other mobians. There must have been something about her that makes him all shy and bubbly.

Maybe it was how welcoming she is to everyone she knew, or maybe how she cherishes the ability to experience life like everyone else and not be restricted to the device she was created on. But whatever it was, it makes her stand out from everybody else. Judas sighed thinking Nicole was his significant other.

He could see the scenario in his head already. It is just the two of them, out in the plains, Nicole having both arms wrapped around him, Judas holding Nicole close as he rested his head on her shoulder. She would then pull back a little holding his chin up having her eyes gaze deep into his. Judas having his heart pounding would turn his head away, frightened from not knowing how to kiss, the simple things in life he never had the chance to experience before in the anti-world.

Nicole would turn his head back, smiling as if she knew what he was afraid of. She'd lean closer; closing her eyes and have her lips make contact with his. He would be breathless with his face flustering red. As he closed his eyes and returned the kiss their lips buzzed at contact. Judas running his hand down Nicole's back, as she ran her hand along the side of his face.

It was pure ecstasy for Judas to think this. He wrapped his arms around himself with his eyes tightly shut. It wasn't long before reality came back to him and his big smile quickly went away. Does Nicole even like him in that way? He wasn't sure she has been able to understand feelings like these in her database. While on the topic of computer stuff, he looked over in his room to see his computer on his desk with the replacement cpu next to it.

"I guess you aren't going to fix yourself…" he let out a sigh and walked back into his room to fix his computer.

* * *

**Link to my DA: .com**


End file.
